Myths and Facts about Fang
by greyskys
Summary: ...that every fangirl should know! What happens when Max stumbles upon a FangGirl site that posts their takes on Fang? What if she decides to see if they're true?
1. Wear a cape?

**WARNING.**

**The following paragraphs may cause unusual laughter on the part of the reader. I, Grey, am not related to any mental or physical problems relating to this story.**

**:P**

**BTW, Max is a little OOC. Thought I'd say that.**

**I'm not James Patterson, got it?**

**ONWARD!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Fangsgurl82 says:_

_Fang flies around in a cape saving girls from evil rapists in dark alleys!_

Oh. My. God.

AHAHA! Oh…. I wiped the tears from my eyes and glanced once more at the screen, bringing on another fit of giggles.

I had been searching for Fang's Blog on Google—I was wondering if it was popular enough to pop up—when this _thing_ appeared and I clicked on it.

Funniest thing I have EVER done in my entire life.

I once again scanned the page of posts. Fang's fans had posted what they thought of him and I must say 100% of them were wrong.

I wanted to test them out. What if they were true? The thought made me laugh so hard I had hiccups. Once I calmed myself down, I waltzed into Fang's room and plopped down on his bed. Fang looked up from his blog and raised an eyebrow as if to say _"WTF?"_.

"So, Fang, what's your take on rapists?" I asked nonchalantly. Fang's eyebrows rose so high on his forehead they threatened to disappear in his hair.

"Max! Did you get into the sugar again?" he scolded, but his eyebrows were still missing. I rolled my eyes and shook my head (you really don't want to ask about that certain incident).

"No, I'm just wondering."

"Uh, they're bad? Wrong? Creepy? What do you want me to say?"

"Nah that's good enough." He didn't like rapists! Okay so… "Would you ever save a girl from a rapist?"

"Max…what are you up to?"

"NOTHING. Just answer the question."

"Uh, sure, I guess…" he said slowly, like he was talking to a five year old. His eyebrows had been gone so long I was worried he had shaved them off.

He didn't like rapists. He would save a girl from a rapist…. "So would you wear a cape, swoop down, and save a girl from a rapist in a dark alley?"

"That's it, Max," Fang said, jumping up from the bed with the laptop under his arm, "You're up to something. I am outta here." He moved for the door but I jumped up and blocked him.

"Okay, okay. Just put on a cape?" I asked sweetly. He shook his head no.

"No capes, Max."

"Come on!"

"No. Capes."

"Fa-ang!!" I whined, putting on the puppy dog eyes. Fang stormed out the door and flew into the forest, probably looking for a tree to hide in. I sighed and stomped back over to the computer and replied to _Fangsgurl82_'s comment.

_Fact: Fang likes to fly, but he won't under any circumstances wear a cape._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sooooo??**

**REVIEW!**

**Love ya'! **

**~*GrEy*~**


	2. Sell your soul?

**Happy reading!**

**I am NOT James Patterson.**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Mrsfang53 says:_

_Fang would sell his soul for a cookie! What if I had a cookie…_

This website way waaay too addicting.

I laughed at the latest post and waltzed off to the kitchen for one of said cookies. Fang was sitting at the table with Iggy playing a game of chess.

"E4," Fang called, moving his queen. Iggy's face dropped. "That's three turns in a row you've taken my pieces. You haven't been switching them around, have you?"

"Of course not," Fang said sincerely, reaching over for a cookie. This brought up a question.

"Hey Fang?" Fang gave me a weird look. "Yeah Max?" he asked.

"How much do you like cookies?"

"Uh, alot?"

"Like, alot alot? Or just _ alot_?"

"Uh, alot alot?" Fang's eyebrows were doing their escape act again. Iggy laughed and played his turn on the chess board. The dark-haired boy's eyes flickered to the board and groaned when he saw the move.

"You took my queen. With a _rook_," Fang grumbled. I laughed a laid on the next question.

"Fang, would you sell your soul for a cookie?"

"Uh, NO, Max. Is this going to turn out like that last chapter?"

"Nah. Well, maybe. Possibly. Probably." I nodded my head to the side and looked at him. Fang sighed and faced the chess board.

"Okay, my turn. Uh, H—"

"Would you sell Iggy's soul for a cookie?"

"WHAT?!" Iggy yelped, "How did I get pulled into this conversation?" He glared at Fang and I laughed.

Fang rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe," he said, moving his knight to H7. Iggy smacked his hand. "Fang! You would NOT sell my soul for a cookie!"

"Sure I would. Cookies are alot quieter."

"Then it's settled!" I called over their squabbles, charging over to the computer. I quickly clicked on the _REPLY_ button and typed in my message to _Mrsfang53._

_Fact: Fang would never sell his soul. He would sell _Iggy's_._

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Weeeeeelll??**

**Go on! The button doesn't bite!**

**Love ya'! **

**~*GrEy*~**


	3. Become a rockstar?

_Blackwings209 says:_

_Fang should so be a rockstar 'cause he's so good at guitar!_

Hmmmm….

I walked around the house, trying to find Fang. He was in the living room playing _Guitar Hero_ on Expert.

"Hey Fang," I said, waltzing up to him.

"Hey Max," he answered, finishing the song. He had 100% and a 509 note streak.

"So how much do you like guitars?"

"Uh, I don't know, alot I guess," he said, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled back at him reassuringly. He didn't seem that comforted…

"So would you ever become a rockstar?"

"No. I don't like fangirls," he stated calmly, choosing another song. I laughed at the irony of this and looked on the screen. ""Hit me with Your Best Shot"? Is that the best you can do?" I challenged.

"Why?" Fang asked, smirking, "Can you do better?"

"You know it!" I smirked back, grabbing a guitar and picking Expert.

"Max, uh, why don't you pick Easy? This is the first time I've ever seen you play _Guitar Hero._" I growled at him as the song started. I must say, Fang was _good._ I ended up failing the song and having to watch Fang gloat.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I just beat the amazing Maximum Ride at a _video game_!! Wooo!" Fang squealed like a girl, hopping up and down. I jumped him, grabbing both guitars and hi-tailing it back up to my room.

"MAX!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Let's see how well you can play the air guitar!" I shouted back in a huff. Locking the controllers in my closet, I sat down at the computer to reply.

_Fact: Fang is good and Guitar _Hero_, but that still doesn't give him bragging rights._

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Teehee!**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	4. Don't hate the author?

**Okay, don't hate me, but this is one of those incredibly stupid author's notes. **

**But this one is cool!**

**For the Maximum Ride lovers out there check out this RPG site!**

http://

avianamerican.

proboards.

com/index.

cgi

**(Sorry for the spaces. FanFiction is stupid that way)**

**Summary!**

Itex is destroyed, Ari is dead, the Flock is reunited and Max has found her real parents, but the question remains: what next?

Their next mission is one they have already tried for and failed at: high school. With Itex gone and the world saved, it is time for the Flock to enjoy something they have never had, a normal life. But how normal can six bird kids be?

Itex may be gone, but from its ashes has risen Chimera Corporation, a sister company, just as evil, just as blood thirsty and just as powerful. They have had much more success with their hybrids than Itex, their pride and joy, a feline-human hybrid. Chimera Corp wants the Flock for themselves and who better to catch a bird than a cat?

If that wasn't bad enough, hybrids are turning up everywhere, escapees from the various Itex branches. Are they friends or are they foe?

What do you think?

**See if you can figure out which one's me! (I don't go by Grey)**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


End file.
